Merry Christmas
by America is Awesome
Summary: L is unfamiliar with the traditions of Christmas and he receives an unexpected, but welcomed gift from Light during Christmas. Full of fluff and Christmas freaking joy. Boyxboy pairing—don't like it? ...you should. You're so missing out [ONESHOT].


**Well, this here is a fic that isn't even remotely plausible to fit into Death Note, but you know what? It sure is fluffy. Enjoy this happy Christmas-time Light and L fic ^ . ^**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chief Yagami stretched and yawned as he stood. Aside from Light and L, he was the last person still working. It was about 11:30pm on Christmas Eve. This was considerably late for anyone besides the two youngest to still be there.

"Light, you won't be coming home for Christmas?" he asked, hoping he was wrong. Light had long since been let off the handcuffs, but his son was working harder than ever to prove his innocence; his whole demeanor had changed. He hadn't left the investigation tower more than once, and he still worked his crazy hours alongside the insomniac. He never even complained about being tired anymore, he'd probably gotten used to it by now.

"No, I've got some more things to do here," the boy replied, not even looking away from the computer. "Sorry though," he added delayed as a side thought.

The Chief shook his head and frowned. His son had changed throughout this whole experience. "I didn't think so. Your mother had me bring your gift," he replied, taking a small package out of his briefcase.

Light ceased his typing and stood, accepting the gift. "Thank you, dad," he said with a partial smile. The Chief had noticed weeks ago how much older Light looked, but it shocked him every time they made eye contact. His son's eyes seemed to possess experiences and knowledge far beyond his years.

Light opened the box and smiled slightly at the gift. He took off his watch and replaced it with the new one. He admired it for a moment and nodded in acceptance. He looked back at his father, "I didn't get you and mom anything."

"We didn't expect you to. Your proven innocence is the best gift I could have asked for. Your mom would probably just like to see you," he replied, lifting his things.

"Good night, dad," Light replied, not acknowledging the request.

"Merry Christmas, my son," the Chief bid, taking his leave. Light began walking back to his chair.

"Light-kun," L inquired, spinning around in his own chair, lollipop in hand.

"Yes?" the boy responded, tilting his head to the side. L hadn't spoken to him much lately, as if he knew that all of Light's memories were back.

"I have two questions," L stated, still balancing in his chair.

"Then ask them," Light replied, fixing his hair. His memories were indeed back, but his demeanor towards the detective hadn't changed. L had extinguished Light's hatred for him, and now, as Kira, he still couldn't hate L. He was still manipulative and overall uncaring towards everyone else, but he treated L as he did when he had no memories. Unfortunately for him, everyone noticed. Fortunately for him, he couldn't have cared less what anyone else thought.

L hopped down from his chair and walked up toward Light. "One," he said, licking the flat side of the lollipop. "Why did your dad seem so sad that you would not be home tonight?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas. People like to be with their family or loved ones on Christmas—even if they aren't Christians. A lot of people still like the feeling of Christmas."

L nodded to signal that the explanation was sufficient. "And two," he said just before biting the lollipop. He crunched on the mouthful and Light crossed his arms, annoyed at having to wait. "Why did your father get you a gift, making you apologize for not giving him one?"

Light fussed with his hair more. "It's tradition to get people gifts on Christmas, and I didn't get my family anything."

"I have two more questions then."

Light put his hands on his hips and repeated himself from earlier, "Then ask them."

"What other traditions are there?"

"Uh," Light thought for a moment. "That depends on who you ask."

"I am asking you."

"Right." Light thought again before speaking, "Well, some people just like to spend a quiet night with their family or loved one around a fireplace with hot chocolate or something. Young adults sometimes will spend time with friends or go clubbing. Little kids like to play with whatever their parents bought them."

"Hot chocolate," L muttered to himself. "Light-kun prefers the quiet night, correct?"

Light nodded. That was obviously what he preferred.

L continued talking, "There is a fireplace on the top floor. Come," he said, beginning to walk toward the elevator, "We shall drink hot chocolate together."

Light shrugged and turned back toward his chair. "Hold on," he said, grabbing his bag of stuff from the floor." L narrowed his eyes slightly. He had no doubt that Light was carrying the Death Note in that bag—it had gone missing from the room it was hidden in, and they hadn't seen the Shinigami Rem in quite a while. In fact, he hadn't seen her for about 11 days. Also, there hadn't been any Kira-like killings in 11 days. He knew this wasn't a coincidence. He didn't believe in coincidences.

But he didn't say anything.

They went up to the top floor and L led them to a room. There was already a fire going in the fireplace and a cup of hot chocolate and a cup of hot tea were sitting on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. "Thank you, Watari," L said to a camera as he and Light sat on the couch. Their movements were still synchronized thanks to months of being chained together. Light picked up the tea and draped himself across the couch, staring at the dancing flames.

L sipped happily on the hot chocolate, sitting balled up as usual. Light glanced at him and smiled warmly for half a second before looking back at the fire; he wondered if he was the only one who knew the differences of L's facial expressions. Yes, he was sure he was.

"My next question—" L began.

Light interrupted, "—You don't need to keep announcing your questions."

L stared at Light, forcing the boy to suppress a grin. He knew how much L hated being interrupted, but he couldn't resist. "My next question," he repeated shortly. Light's grin broke out for a moment before he forced his face back to neutrality. "Why did you not get him a gift if you knew it was a tradition?"

"I had no time," he replied, drinking his tea.

"You left here once; you could have gotten him something then," L informed, sucking up a marshmallow.

"Hmm, yeah, but I was getting your gift."

L put his cup down and nearly jumped on top of the boy, "You what?"

Light jumped as an elbow jammed into his ribs. "GAH! OW!"

"Why am I still alive?"

"What?"

"Why hasn't Kira killed me yet?"

Light sat up and faced L, though their legs were touching. "Because Merry Christmas?"

"Is that a confession, Light-kun?" L asked, his mouth slightly agape.

"What kind of confession?" Light asked, face neutral. His dad was right, he and L had spent too much time together; they were becoming too similar.

"A confession that you are Kira," L clarified.

Light looked back at the fire and thought for a moment. "Hmm, I guess so."

"WHAT?!" L asked, his eyes as wide as Light had ever seen them. Light giggled for a moment. "Are you lying?"

"No," Light responded quickly.

"And not killing me is supposed to be a gift? I have your confession, Light-kun!"

"No, I have a different gift for you. Also, all you have is a confession and no way to prove it. Any judge would say that I've finally snapped from the stress you've been putting on me to confess," Light drawled lazily. L pouted because the boy was right.

"Wait, you actually got me a gift?" L asked suspiciously.

"Yep," Light replied, reaching down into his bag and pulling out a wrapped gift the shape of a book.

"What is this gift?" L asked, not reaching for the object being handed to him.

"This gift is another confession," Light answered, looking at the man sitting in front of him.

L looked into the boy's eyes; they seemed softer than usual. "What kind of confession?"

"A love confession."

L's face told Light that the detective didn't believe him.

"A love confession in the form of what?"

Light thought for a moment as he stared at the fire, still holding the gift. Finally he said, "Proof."

L's eyes opened wide as he snapped the gift out of the boy's hands and tore off the wrapping. In his hands were two spiral bound notebooks: one was the book that went missing 11 days ago and the other said 'Death Note' in English across the top.

"You're serious?!" L yelled, looking back and forth between Light and the notebooks in his hands.

"Merry Christmas," Light said, looking back at L.

"YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME?!"

Light blushed, "That's what you got out of this?"

"But, Kira hates me," L stated, staring at all the writing in the two books. Light had obviously removed any pages that he had written in.

Light shrugged and stated, "Light loves you."

"YOU LOVE ME?!"

"I told you it was a love confession," Light said, staring back at the flames.

L felt his heart beat rapidly. He stared at the two Death Notes in his hands. Light had somehow stolen back the book and had gotten the other one as well. And the Kira killings had stopped. He looked back at the boy and stared at him. The light from the flames glowed against the boy's skin, his eyes solemn. When Light rolled his eyes back over to look at L, his eyes grew softer.

L asked, "What do you want out of this?"

"Hmm," Light mumbled, thinking to himself.

"You want me to hide your guilt?" L asked accusingly.

"No," the boy responded immediately. "But," he added, turning back to look at the fire, "A kiss would be nice though."

L's face turned red. "You want to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

This time, Light jumped. "What?!"

"I said okay," L repeated.

"You'd kiss me?" Light asked, his voice high pitched in shock.

L smiled slightly at the way Light's voice gave away his surprise.

L didn't respond. Instead, he placed one of his hands at the nape of the boy's neck. He leaned forward at the same time as he pulled the boy toward him. He slowly approached Light's lips with his own and he noted the adorable blush spread across the boy's cheeks. He leaned forward farther, erasing the gap between them. He felt Light's breath hitch as he placed his lips against the boy's. He gently added more pressure and sucked on his bottom lip slightly before mixing his fingers in the soft hair. Light's breathing became heavy, so L pulled away, only to lean forward to place a chaste kiss not a second later.

When L pulled away completely, he looked at the flustered boy that was Light. L smiled at the boy's shocked and thrilled expression; Light was definitely in love with him.

"I have a gift for you as well," L spoke, startling to boy out of his just kissed trance.

"Wasn't the kiss your gift?"

L smiled to himself. "No, that was more for me than for you."

Light blushed furiously, "Was that just a love confession?"

"No, I have a question first," he announced, not waiting for permission to continue. "Are these the only two Death Notes on Earth?"

"They're the only two I know about," he responded honestly.

L stood up. "Okay," he stated, walking toward the fireplace. "Then your gift is in fact also a love confession."

Light repeated, "A love confession in the form of what?"

L looked thoughtfully at the fire. He placed the notebooks in the center of the embers and stated, "Innocence."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The next morning, Light blinked awake and tried to stretch, but there were arms around him. He looked down and realized that he and L were cuddling together on the couch in front of the fireplace. He blushed and smiled, tightening his embrace on the man.

L blinked awake too, "Merry Christmas, Light."

"Hey L?"

"Yes?"

"I really do love you."

L smiled happily. "I know," he stated, kissing the boy's neck. "Hey Light?"

"Yes?"

L tilted the boy's face toward his own and placed his lips on Light's, kissing him softly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**^ . ^ Well, at the very least, I like the story. : ) A happy fluffy fanfic, heh. Short and simple. I wrote this Christmas Eve because I was feelin' that there mood. **

** Anyway, I wish a Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it and a Merry Christmas to all of you who don't celebrate it. **

**Feliz Navidad mis amores : ) **

**~Aia~**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

** So, the first time I uploaded this, I accidentally uploaded chapter 17 of my story Nightmares. I am super sorry for that (and then my computer wasn't letting me go to the editing page—I kept getting 505 error and I was like..nooo!) And that is bad for 2 reasons: 1, you got my gift late : ( and 2, Nightmares Ch 17 is definitely not rated K+, so I'm sorry if that was an inconvenience to anyone : ( thank you for pointing it out though. And I hope you came back to read this. Sorry again and happy whatever you do or don't celebrate!**


End file.
